Inferno
by makorralicious414
Summary: Gathering the last of her strength, violet eyes opened to see her blood flowing out like the Niagara Falls, the ceiling of the warehouse catch on fire, and in the corner of her eye a spilled oil barrel catching on fire as well… it'll only be a matter of time… She was gonna go out with a bang, and hey, it will be a show nobody will ever forget.


**Inferno**

* * *

.

She honestly couldn't tell if her vision blurred because of all the smoke and fire, or from all the blood that poured from her thigh.

Everywhere she looked: fire, smoke, and blood—so much blood—seemed to smother the warehouse's stale atmosphere. Burning walls and broken glass patterned the cement ground. Innocent bodies lay under debris, their limbs limp and twisted so far out it was almost as if she could feel their pain. She also couldn't tell if those bodies were still alive or dead, from all that blood leaking from underneath the rubble…

She couldn't believe she got into this mess—mess, she laughed to herself, what an understatement of the millennium—and still had enough energy to try and get herself out. Keyword: _try_.

She limped from the create she fell into when running away from _him_, her precious blood trailing behind her in jagged movements. She noticed how her once straight black hair swayed unevenly around her and realized wow, her hair must have caught on fire without her noticing. Already broken glass broke even more under blood soaked boots as she stumbled from one end of the warehouse to the next to where a huge steel door—a door that looked like absolute heaven—stood.

A tug down her foot sent the woman into a panic when she looked down and realized she had walked right into a maze of ropes and wires half way through her journey to The Door. Her feet were trapped in a jungle of heavy wires and ropes—how had she not realized she had put herself in more danger? Oh yes, blood loss… can't think…straight…- blood from her thigh spilled over the unintentional wraps and the woman did everything she could to contain the bile that seemed to creep up her throat.

"C'mon…" she muttered as she bent down to release herself, "C'mon…before he comes back…"

Her hands fumbled with the tangles and twists—

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

The woman jolted from the wires to the direction of the sound and felt the bile rise once again. It sounded as if those "bangs" were doors opening, each bang getting louder and louder…closer and closer…

"No," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes, "please no, don't find me…"

Her hands fumbled, clawed, ripped at the bonds but to not avail. She tried to untie her boots but found it difficult as the ropes and wires interlaced with her own laces.

"Anything, please…don't let him find me…" blood flowed freely onto she ropes and her legs finally gave out, "N-no! Stupid legs- please! I need to get outta here! C'mon!" She yelled at no one in particular, as she tugged at the ropes one last time hoping—

"Samantha, Samantha. Tisk tisk tisk, you know how much I hate playing hide and seek." A deep voice echoed through the warehouse.

Sam's eyes tried to hide her fear when she looked towards the direction of the voice—right at the top of a bloodied staircase leading to the warehouse's second floor— only to see no one. Her ragged breaths were louder and sickly than the roaring flames around her, she noticed, and that's when she considered her lungs and heart were probably going to give out any time as well.

"And you should know how much I hate being called 'Samantha', asshole." Sam bit back with as much anger and energy she could muster, "Now if you hate playing hide and seek so much, why don't you show yourself,_ creep_."

A sinister laugh met Sam's ears, a laugh so close she could have sworn he was—

_WHACK_

A painful scream escaped Sam's chapped and split lips when she was met with the blow from both the strike and the wired ground. A huge burn mark the shape of a hand was left on the side of her pale face, traces of burning flesh having met both Sam and the man's senses. Much of that impact left Sam laying on a jumbled heap, much like those innocent people under the debris, seconds away from passing out.

"Now, Samantha," he taunted her, "that's no way to talk to your friend, now is it? Why don't you try speaking nicer to me? I mean, you do owe me that much."

Sam didn't notice he already materialized and had stood beside her broken form until he crouched down to say those condescending words.

Sam rasped for breath before replying, "You are not my friend and you never were. I…I would rather…rather call that witch Paulina…than every call you…my friend…" Sam had to swallow the fear and bile that ran up her throat to keep talking, "Owe you? I f-freaking owe y-you?" blood started pouring from her mouth instead, "I owe you…a damn…ass kicking, that's…what I owe…you."

To add insult to injury, the woman mustered the last of her strength to spit blood and saliva right at her attacker's face. This act earned her a swift kick to the abdomen and a rough yank of the remaining hair she had.

"You listen here you little bitch," violet met red, "You're lucky I kept you alive for this long. You could've ended up just like Valerie and that stupid mistake of a clone Dani, but here you are. Alive. Now we're going to give the love of your life a show he'll never forget." He threw her down back in a heap and disappeared.

"_Love of your life…"_

"…_a show he'll never forget."_

"Oh, Danny…" Sam whispered before tightly closing her eyes as heavy tears threatened to run down her face. Baby blues, soft, messy, black hair, a smile so sincere...until he would find her deformed body. Vicious greens, white stained in red, a scowl… This wasn't going to end well, for anyone really… not even her attacker.

Gathering the last of her strength, violet eyes opened to see her blood flowing out like the Niagara Falls, the ceiling of the warehouse catch on fire, and in the corner of her eye a spilled oil barrel catching on fire as well… it'll only be a matter of time…

Yes, Samantha "Sam" Manson couldn't tell what exactly blurred her vision, but at least she was gonna go out with a bang, and hey, it will be a show nobody will _ever _forget.

.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic, so yea... please review and stuff! I would love to hear your guy's input and thoughts for improvement!**


End file.
